In conventional electronic timepieces, time correction is mostly made by push button systems of two kinds. In one system the content of a counter is advanced or forwarded by "1" at one push of the push button and in the other system the content is rapidly advanced or fast-forwarded at a predetermined speed so long as the button is being pushed. For correcting the digit of minutes, for example, the push button must be pushed maximum 59 times in accordance with the former and this in indeed troublesome. In the latter system the push button must be pushed for maximum 59 seconds if the time correction periodicity is on the order of one second. If the feed speed is increased so as to avoid this problem, however, it frequently happens that the time to be corrected is rapidly passed over.